


If Proposals Were Ever That Simple

by space_worker



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_worker/pseuds/space_worker
Summary: Jim plans to propose to Pam at Toby's goodbye party. Surely nothing can get in the way of that right?orAn alternate ending to Goodbye Toby
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	If Proposals Were Ever That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for The Office. I watched the episode Goodbye Toby and had an idea about someone derailing Jim's plan to propose to Pam (it's not Andy). I won't spoil the story any more.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, its characters, the location, or even the episode Goodbye Toby. All rights reserved to NBC and the creators.

Jim went to talk to Phyllis about planning Toby’s going away party. He suggested paying for fireworks for the party with his own money because he was “missing Toby.”  
“Hey Jim may I conduct an interview with you for a minute.” The doc crew asked.  
“Sure.” Jim replied.  
“What are you thinking about the fireworks for the party tonight?” Brian asked.  
“It’s a surprise, and I'm going to propose to Pam tonight.” Jim said in a talking head.  
“Great Jim, no more questions.” Brian said. He later told Jim off-camera, “Wish you luck.”  
Jim returns to work, then goes to yell at Ryan for trying to get rid of him, and later talks to Pam. They both saw the video showing Ryan getting arrested at Corporate for defrauding the company.  
Jim then walks to Pam’s desk and recorded this voicemail for Ryan. “You should consider getting your own defense team because obviously you have your hands tied. Good luck with that.”  
In the meantime, Phyllis, Vance Refrigeration workers, and Angela was setting up the party.  
Jim and Pam went outside to see the party being set up, with Ferris wheels and bounce houses; and Pam notices the fireworks being set up. She quickly deduces that Jim plans to propose to her.  
Pam,  
“Jim is going to propose tonight, isn’t he? I don’t know. I have a surprise for Jim.” Pam said, and reveals an engagement ring, “I got this a month after I started dating Jim.”  
The party went off, and it was mostly fun, except for Michael insulting Toby (as he always does). Angela not-so-privately tells Andy the party is a disaster. Phyllis thinks it’s great – along with everyone else.  
After the barbecue party, everyone returned to their usual partying skills (bounce houses, band performances, and Ferris wheel rides) until the sun set. Everyone sat down in anticipation of the fireworks.  
The fireworks went off, everyone was happy. Jim took the box with an engagement ring, ready to propose to his Pam. He then gets interrupted from his thoughts when he sees her on one knee.  
“Jim. I can’t wait” Pam said with a huge smile on her face and the engagement ring box opened, revealing a beautiful ring.  
“Whoa!” Jim said as his hands flew to his mouth. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them.  
“I love you so much Jim. You are a very humorous, kind, compassionate person. You were always there for me and making me happy. No matter how many times we screwed up even when we were just friends, we came out of it stronger in the end. Jim, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”  
“I feel the same way Pam.”  
“Jim, I know that I am not supposed to propose to you, but will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?”  
“Yes! Of course I will marry you Pam.”  
Jim gets up to his feet and shares a passionate kiss with Pam.  
“I love you Jim.” Pam said as she placed the ring on his finger and kisses him again.  
“I love you too Pam.” Jim said after they finished their kiss.  
“Congratulations Jim and Pam!” Everyone said in unison, Kevin later said “I knew it!”  
Jim walked with Pam, hands interlocked, back to the building. Hank noticed them.  
“Hey guys, are you guys going back to get your belongings?” Hank asked.  
“Yeah, we are.” Pam said. Hank then notices the ring on Jim’s left hand.  
“Congratulations Jim!” Hank said.  
“Thank you.” Jim replied.  
Jim and Pam took a ride in the elevator to their office building, where Pam used her keys to open it. They got their belongings, and Jim stopped by at reception to talk.  
“I’m so happy to be engaged to you Pam.” Jim said with elation.  
“I feel the same way.” Pam gives Jim a soft kiss.  
“You know, I was planning to propose to you tonight. I’m glad you beat me to it.”  
“Wow Jim. I beat you to it, you can place a ring on my finger now.”  
“I know that we’re already engaged and I’m not sure if I should get down on one knee, but will you accept this ring and marry me?”  
“You don’t have to get down on one knee Jim, and I will marry you. Just make sure that we do not have a long engagement.”  
Jim placed the ring on Pam’s finger and kisses Pam.  
“I could have proposed to you first Pam, but I would not change a thing.”  
“Wouldn’t have any other way Jim.”  
Jim and Pam left the office building, locked the building, and went home to start a new chapter their life as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologize in advance for Jim and Pam to be out of character, but I wanted a different approach to a Jim/Pam story.  
Give feedback to my story! Any feedback and criticism is welcome, but no flame please.


End file.
